


"Я тебя ненавижу..."

by SelenaAlfer



Category: Persona 3
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Mysticism, POV Male Character, Teen Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-23 07:51:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18149126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SelenaAlfer/pseuds/SelenaAlfer
Summary: Действие фанфика происходит после окончания Persona 3 FES, но с женским протагонистом из Persona 3 Portable.Минако Арисато, спасая всех во время боя с Никс, жертвует собой и становится добровольной печатью, сдерживающей силу разрушения.Описание ведется от лица Акихико, который по одной из сюжетных линий игры влюбляется в Минако и становится ее парнем. Он никак не может смириться с потерей девушки и продолжает каждый день морально изматывать и угнетать себя воспоминаниями о ней.





	"Я тебя ненавижу..."

**Author's Note:**

> Просто небольшой миник, который я набросала еще давно, под впечатлением от концовки игры, но привела в надлежащий вид только сейчас.  
> Захотелось описать ту боль и отчаяние, которые, на мой взгляд, должен был испытать Акихико, приправленные его собственными невеселыми воспоминаниями, после того, как он навсегда потерял Минако.

О гребень в твоих волосах раскололся рассвет,  
И нам с тобой так же шестнадцать, плюс-минус  
столетия,  
Но мира, который мы создали, жаль, уже нет.  
Он умер, когда мы достигли семнадцатилетия.  
  
© Саша Бест
    
    
      
        
    
    
           Я тебя ненавижу. Ненавижу за то, что посмела стать для меня такой близкой и нужной. И ещё я злюсь. Безумно злюсь, потому что, как последний дурак, зачарованный исходившей от тебя непоколебимой внутренней силой, беспечно поверил в твоё почти нечеловеческое бессмертие.
          Иногда длинными тёплыми ночами, глядя на тёмное, испещрённое звездами бездонное небо, я пытаюсь увидеть на нём примесь зелёного вкрапления, окаймляющего уверенно проступающую из-за облаков истинную владычицу этого времени суток — луну. Я верю, что, если двадцать пятый час придёт вновь, ты вернёшься. Где бы ты ни была, что бы ни делала, ты не сможешь поступить иначе. Ведь ты всегда приходила, каждый раз, когда кому-то требовалась твоя помощь. Израненная, уставшая, истекающая кровью, ты просто не могла миновать любую беду, неважно, свою или чужую.
          Вспоминая всё это, я начинаю терзаться болезненными уколами совести. И тогда я пытаюсь утешиться. Я бессознательно шепчу в равнодушную пустоту о том, что ты обвела вокруг пальца не только меня. Сердца членов всей нашей команды оттаяли с твоим появлением. Ты сумела найти подход к каждому, прочно поселиться в сознании, незаметно похитить частичку души. Для Юкари ты стала лучшим другом, которого у неё никогда не было. Митсуру благодаря тебе научилась доверять людям и полагаться на других, не взваливая на свои хрупкие плечи все непосильные тяготы разом. Фуука переняла твою уверенность и смелость для занятия тем, что ей действительно нравилось. Даже Джунпей оказался куда менее раздражающим после того, как вы начали общаться. Кен, Синдзи… любой, кто повстречал тебя на своём пути, думает точно так же… Ну, а я… то, что ты дала мне, и то, кем стала, наверное, невозможно описать простыми словами, известными человечеству.
          Прокручивая в голове раз за разом произошедшую с нами трагедию, я пытаюсь вспомнить о том, как я жил до знакомства с тобой. Но разум предательски подсовывает лишь кусочки воспоминаний, щедро приправленные иными вариациями случившегося. Мозг мучительно-сладко показывает картинки другого будущего. Будущего, в котором ты могла бы остаться со мной, поступи я или кто-то из нас иначе, вопреки сложившимся обстоятельствам. Кем же я был раньше, как докатился до столь жалкого существования в призрачном мире грёз?
          Почти восемнадцать лет я ни на кого не полагался и ни от кого не зависел. У меня за плечами не имелось счастливого или «золотого» детства. Моим домом очень быстро стал приют для беспризорных детей, родителями — хмурые работники данного учреждения, игрушками — подобранные камешки, найденные непонятные безделушки и прочие вещи, которые могут сгодиться для весёлого времяпровождения сорванца и хулигана в нежном возрасте.
          Единственным другом, которому я мог довериться как самому себе, рассказать всё на свете без утайки, имел право называться только Синдзи. Обособленная жизнь в месте, где ты никому толком не нужен и дела до тебя по-настоящему нет, быстро расставляет необходимые приоритеты по местам и отлично взращивает такие черты характера, как замкнутость, осторожность и недоверие к людям. Я очень скоро понял, что полагаться в любой ситуации можно лишь на себя, кто бы тебя ни окружал и что бы тебе ни говорил. Взрослые люди слишком обожали врать по малейшему поводу. С невинным видом они набалтывали в лицо одно, а делали за спиной совсем другое.
          Но, несмотря на столь удручающие обстоятельства, у меня ещё оставался собственный маленький лучик счастья — моя младшая сестрёнка Мики, ради которой я пытался стоически вынести трудности на своём пути, понимая, что ей, наивной, беззащитной, безжалостно оторванной от матери девочке, во сто крат сложнее примириться и вырасти здесь. С её смертью ушло всё. Растаяло в небытии то последнее, что ещё тонкой красной ниточкой связывало меня с общепринятым человеческим мирком. Я понял, что давал себе слишком много поблажек, под различными предлогами позволив быть чересчур мягким и слабым. В одно мгновение я познал, как это легко и страшно — потерять единственную надежду, причину, ради которой стоит жить. Причём потерять настолько прозаично и глупо, во всполохе одной лишь предательской искры. Тогда я умер в первый раз, вместе с родным и любимым мной человеком.
          Я решил никого не пускать в своё сердце, держать на почтительном расстоянии от себя даже друзей, по крайней мере, пока не стану сильнее. Я быстро прозрел — счастье слишком мимолётно и призрачно, чтоб стремиться к нему. Я создал собственный маленький мирок из обломков разбитых надежд, тёплых улыбок умерших родителей и детских воспоминаний, возведя вокруг него ледяную преграду, которую было невозможно ничем растопить или пробить. Я запретил себе мечтать, отвлекаться на всякую минутную блажь, веселиться с одноклассниками, заводить близкие отношения с девушками. Моя жизнь, нет, скорее существование, стало напоминать алгоритм программы, заложенной внутрь высокоразвитой бездушной машины. Каждый день я поднимался со своей постели и выполнял одну и ту же последовательность действий, как робот, чётко держа план рутинных забот в голове, не позволяя себе ни на йоту отклониться от намеченного списка дел.
          Вступление в клуб практикующих бокс, являлось для меня тогда единственно верным решением. С моей дисциплинированностью, целеустремлённостью и решительностью я быстро достиг успехов на боевом поприще. Да и приютский опыт уличных драк очень пригодился. Все в школе знали, что кулак Акихико Санады разит без промаха, его защита непробиваема, а сила ударов неописуемо страшна. Один предупреждающий взгляд излучающих опасность по-звериному жёлтых глаз способен поставить любого оппонента на место, даже без применения физического воздействия. За мной не было ни одного проигранного матча, соперник всегда уходил в нокдаун, пока я ещё крепко стоял на ногах в пределах ринга.
          Я укрепил свою безупречную репутацию холодного, неприступного бойца, не знающего жалости к врагам, когда получил пост капитана школьного клуба. Да, порой я слишком рьяно изматывал себя тренировками и учёбой, иногда забывал о приёме пищи или засыпал урывками в течение дня. Но я просто обязан был стать сильнее, я почти маниакально анализировал свои успехи и достижения, продолжая покорять всё новые и новые вершины. Если бы тогда нашлись люди, кто, кроме Синдзи, хорошо знал меня, моя жизнь показалась бы им просто жалкой. Я так отчаянно нуждался в том, чтобы оправдать своё существование перед Мики и мамой с папой, что почти панически боялся совершить хоть какую-то оплошность. Я использовал свою горечь, боль утраты, злобу на несправедливость этого мира, чтоб взрастить в себе великую силу, превратив их в абсолютную мотивацию для достижения поставленных целей.
          Со стороны же картинка была, наверное, почти идеальной. Статный, высокий юноша с хорошо заточенной, спортивной фигурой, прилежный в учебе и спорте, с безукоризненной славой «крутого» бойца и репутацией надёжного, верного приятеля, который, к тому же, вёл здоровый образ жизни, не имел вредных привычек и ни разу не уличался ни в каких компрометирующих ситуациях.
          Я наивно полагал, что моя жизнь, как в стенах школьного учреждения, так и за её пределами, весьма скучна и заурядна, а вкупе с извечной отчуждённостью от окружающих и холодной вежливостью, так вообще безынтересна. Но, как оказалось, именно эта повседневная отстранённость и стала причиной повышенного внимания ко мне со стороны девушек. Моё молчание в попытках вывести меня на дружеский диалог они принимали за загадочность, а нежелание сходить после учёбы с ними в кино или кафе — за таинственность. Но, как известно, людей зачастую привлекает что-то необъяснимое и недоступное. Я стал для них чем-то вроде непокорённой, хорошо вооружённой крепости, которую рьяно каждый день пытались взять штурмом буквально толпы девушек. Поэтому я уже привык, что стоило лишь сделать шаг на территорию за школьными воротами, как сразу же, буквально из-за каждого угла, на меня обрушивались потоки нежных девчачьих голосов, которые то мелодично желали доброго утра, то предлагали бенто собственного производства, то аккуратно пытались вызнать моё расписание и в большую перемену затащить пообедать вместе на крышу. Я одинаково отказывал на все просьбы, мольбы, предложения, даже откровенные угрозы из серии «я сегодня вскрою себе вены в ванной, если ты не погуляешь со мной вечером по городу». Я оставался глух к пылким признаниям первых красавиц нашей школы, имевших за спиной немалые толпы собственных воздыхателей, не отвечал на любовные письма и игнорировал подаренный шоколад на День Святого Валентина.
          Когда мы познакомились с Митсуру, кажется, я уже частично находился на грани сумасшествия от своего однообразного, серого существования и извечных страхов перестать быть достойным сыном и братом для умерших близких. Мы быстро сдружились с Кириджо, она сумела немного растопить лёд в моей обороне, потому что, в отличие от других, эта девушка не бегала за мной, не питала наивных детских иллюзий, касающихся моей персоны, и не пыталась втиснуть в наше общение нотки романтики. Да и во многом мы с ней оказались похожи. Митсуру тоже обстоятельства вынуждали отгородиться от окружающего мира маской холодности и неприступности, дабы не подпускать к себе слишком близко других людей. Правда, причины её поведения разительно отличались от моих мотиваций.
          Как только Кириджо, наконец, рассказала мне о двадцать пятом часе, Тартаре и тенях, впервые за долгое время я был фактически счастлив. Теперь я мог самоутвердиться по-настоящему, доказать себе и другим, что действительно чего-то стою, что не зря уже много лет топчу ногами эту бренную землю и не омрачаю возлагаемых из могил надежд.
          Моя жизнь круто изменилась, события завертелись с ошеломляющей скоростью. Я стал больше похож на довольного хищника, который каждую ночь выходил на охоту в поисках очередной жертвы, чем на лишённого эмоций робота, выполняющего лишь определённые задачи изо дня в день. Я вновь, как с семьёй когда-то, почувствовал себя по-настоящему нужным и полезным. В голову ударил адреналин. Даже на ринге во время соревнований я не испытывал такого всплеска эмоций. Здесь, в мрачном тёмно-зеленом мире теней, мне не нужно было сдерживаться, рассчитывать силу удара, бояться ненароком прибить или покалечить соперника. Все бои сводились лишь к одному простому правилу: уничтожь, или будешь уничтожен сам. Пусть я не мог вернуть назад Мики, но, по крайне мере, я получил шанс спасать других невинных людей, которые тоже были чьими-то сёстрами, родителями, друзьями, братьями…
          И вот я и сам не заметил, как во всей этой кутерьме внезапно появилась ты: приехавшая из другого города, никого здесь не знавшая, слегка настороженная и удивлённая, сразу же оказавшаяся в центре мистических, опасных событий. Несмотря на первое навязанное тебе сражение, победу, доставшуюся весьма дорогой ценой, и последующие за ними шокирующие объяснения происходящего, в ходе которых мы с Митсуру и Председателем легкомысленно взвалили на твои плечи новый груз ответственности, ты нашла в себе силы тепло, как-то по домашнему уютно улыбнуться всем нам. Затем доверчиво протянула мне для дружеского рукопожатия тонкую изящную ладонь с длинными пальцами, даже не подозревая о том, что твой жест влёгкую сумел разбить мою внутреннюю ледяную преграду, будто хрупкую постройку из дешёвого стекла, словно я и не возводил её все эти годы, любовно пестуя и укрепляя изо дня в день.
          Ты никогда ни о чём не просила, не спрашивала, не требовала, не пыталась нарочно добиться внимания, а просто была рядом… всегда…
          Я так привык к твоей извечной безмолвной поддержке, что стал считать это таким же естественным явлением, как смену солнца и луны. Незаметно, легкой песчинкой, ты проникла мне под кожу, достигла подсознания, впиталась в мою плоть и кровь, слилась с ударами сердца. Словно следуя пути какой-то древней простой житейской магии, ты умудрялась исцелять мои душевные раны, прогонять ненужные мысли, убивать все страхи и тревоги, возвращать к жизни, одаривая желанием именно жить, а не существовать, терзаясь каждую секунду. Порой лишь одного взгляда твоих пронзительных алых глаз или вскользь брошенной ободряющей фразы было достаточно, чтоб люди ощутили себя окруженными уютом и заботой, как каменной стеной.
          Не привыкший перед кем-либо изливать свою душу или показывать слабости, я всё равно, как заворожённый, пришёл именно к тебе, когда Синдзи впал в кому. Твоих тёплых слов жаждали мои изголодавшиеся по простому человеческому общению уши, а тело, не знавшее доселе ласки, мечтало о невесомых прикосновениях мягких, холодных ладоней. Тебе первой я поведал о причине своей затворнической жизни и поделился теми мыслями, отчаянием и страхами, которые беспрестанно бродили в моей голове после смерти Мики. Сбросив кандалы от оков малодушия, я смог с облегчением признаться, наконец, хотя бы самому себе, насколько жалким, трусливым и эгоистичным я был всё это время, пытаясь убежать от собственных переживаний, стремясь заглушить боль утраты.
          Потом там, на крыше, в один памятный солнечный день, когда я по-настоящему открылся тебе и признался, что испытываю такую радость, успокоение и в то же время смятение только от твоего присутствия, ты сделала шаг мне навстречу, тихо, почти нежно рассмеялась, и, подарив самую красивую из своих нежных улыбок, просто молвила: «Это любовь». Именно с тобой я вновь осознал, что есть вещи, ради которых стоит трудиться, потому что они заслуживают того, чтобы за них боролись долго и упорно, каждый час, каждую минуту, по причине слишком большой значимости, чтобы просто взять и так легко их потерять. Я понял, что счастье не так уж и недосягаемо, и даже такой как я имеет на него право. На школьной площадке я сказал, что всегда буду рядом с тобой, оберегая и поддерживая, хотя на самом деле это ты защищала меня и других членов нашего небольшого спасательного отряда. Кое-как набравшись смелости, позорно краснея и несколько запинаясь, я попросил тебя стать моей девушкой, моей спутницей, моим личным тёплым сиянием, что согреет даже в самые лютые морозы. И впервые в жизни, наверно, смутившись, едва слышно, но решительно, ты ответила «да».
          Потом в моей комнате, после всех сказанных признаний и невысказанных вслух обещаний, я вновь видел смущение на твоём лице, когда подходил к тебе вплотную, чтобы нежно, но настойчиво опустить на кровать и сцепить твои руки в замок над головой, осуществляя свою тайную мечту. Там ты по-настоящему приняла мои чувства, тоже впервые настолько сильно доверившись кому-то после смерти родителей. Я слышал твоё тяжелое дыхание у себя над ухом, когда расстёгивал тонкую блузку школьной формы, наконец касаясь тебя так, как мне хотелось.
          Ты легко поддавалась моим рукам, с удовольствием отвечая на мои ласки, реагируя всем телом на неопытные прикосновения, простонав моё имя на пике наслаждения в конце, без всяких глупых «сенпай», как я и надеялся. Уставшая и опустошённая, засыпая под утро, ты призналась, что не хочешь уходить. Моё сердце дрогнуло, пропустив удар, ибо ты пообещала всегда быть рядом.
          И я ненавижу тебя за то, что ты посмела так бессовестно и сладко соврать. С той же лёгкостью, с которой «читаешь» души людей, просто взять и нарушить данное тобой слово. В нашей последней битве ты ушла, не оглядываясь, оставив меня далеко позади. Ты одна ринулась в бой, осознавая, что уже не сможешь вернуться. Я ненавижу и себя за то, что вновь оказался таким слабым, неспособным спасти даже собственную жизнь, не то что самого близкого на свете человека. Я ненавижу то, как быстро и твёрдо ты согласилась пожертвовать собой ради того, чтобы я мог продолжать существовать, даже не спросив меня, хочу ли я дальше топтать эту землю без твоей любви, просто не оставив мне выбора.
          И когда я опять встречу тебя там, в другой жизни, я подойду и прошепчу тебе на ушко сладко и медленно о том, что я тебя ненавижу, прежде, чем бесстыдно коснуться твоих губ вновь.
      
    


End file.
